Immaculée Conception mes fesses !
by Sigognac
Summary: D'habitude, les cadeaux de Noël de Crowley sont toujours (volontairement) hors de propos. Mais, cette année, Aziraphale doit bien l'admettre, son cadeau est indubitablement dans le thème… mais pas vraiment dans l'air du temps.


**Titre :** _Immaculée Conception mes fesses !_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Humour / réécriture biblique

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé :** D'habitude, les cadeaux de Noël de Crowley sont toujours (volontairement) hors de propos. Mais, cette année, Aziraphale doit bien l'admettre, son cadeau est indubitablement dans le thème… mais pas vraiment dans l'air du temps.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Good Omens_ appartiennent au regretté Terry Pratchett et à Neil Gaiman.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite pour un **Secret Santa organisé par le FOF **(en auteur favori sur mon profil, si vous voulez en savoir plus). Le concept ? Chaque participant a une « victime » attribuée et doit tenter de s'adapter à ses goûts et à ses fandoms pour lui offrir un texte pour Noël. Je souhaite donc un fantastique Noël à **AttilatheMyu** et j'espère que ce texte (absurde) te plaira !

**Note (2) :** Ce texte m'a demandé pas mal de recherches et de tâtonnements. Et j'ai dû prendre quelques libertés avec le fandom (que j'explorais pour la première fois). Pardonnez-moi pour ça. Plus d'infos en fin de texte.

**Note (3) :** Je publie ce texte dans la section "TV Shows" car j'ai uniquement regardé la série mais _Good Omens_ étant d'abord un livre, vous trouverez également d'excellentes fanfictions dans la partie "Books". Pensez-y, si vous êtes en mal de lecture sur ce fandom.

Bonne lecture !

**~/~/~**

_Immaculée Conception mes fesses !_

**~/~/~**

« On se fréquente depuis plus de six-mille ans, répéta Aziraphale qui, de toute évidence, prenait l'affaire comme une trahison, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'aies jamais dit !

– C'est la dernière fois que je te fais un cadeau de Noël », grogna Crowley en retour.

Dans son agacement, il lâcha Aziraphale qui était dans ses bras et ce dernier se retrouva gisant sur l'herbe tandis que le démon repliait ses ailes.

« Tu utilises ton absurde voiture pour te déplacer, rappela Aziraphale, les fesses toujours dans l'herbe. Et toutes ces fois où tu as fait appel à notre arrangement parce que le dossier à traiter se passait trop loin de Londres et que, selon toi, il était inutile qu'on fasse la route tous les deux !

– Je me déplace dans l'espace avec les moyens donnés par mon corps d'humain…

– Par contre, ton essence de démon te permet de voyager dans le temps !

– Exceptionnellement, nuança Crowley. Et j'aimerais bien que ça reste entre nous… »

Aziraphale leva les mains au ciel, preuve qu'il abandonnait, et regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre quelle était la nature de son cadeau de Noël.

Crowley avait débarqué chez lui la veille du vingt-quatre, lui avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux et l'avait emmené à l'aéroport. Aziraphale savait qu'il avait pris l'avion mais il ignorait pour quelle destination. Bien sûr, il lui aurait suffi de soulever un brin son bandeau pour avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait mais l'idée de tricher ne lui était tout bonnement pas venue à l'esprit. Il s'était donc montré obéissant, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de pester. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les surprises mais il fallait admettre que le comportement de Crowley l'intriguait. On ne pouvait pas dire que son comparse appréciait Noël (pour un démon, ça faisait _mauvais genre)_, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le célébrer avec Aziraphale à chaque fois que la situation le lui permettait. Et de lui offrir des cadeaux. Tous plus hors de propos les uns que les autres. Aziraphale était presque sûr qu'il le faisait exprès.

Alors quand il avait soulevé son bandeau et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse dans un pays inconnu, il s'était vaguement inquiété. Et c'est alors que Crowley lui avait annoncé comme une fleur qu'il était _exceptionnellement_ capable de voyager dans le temps.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait prendre l'avion si tu sais voyager dans le temps ? bougonna Aziraphale.

– Je te l'ai dit : je voyage dans le temps, pas dans l'espace. Et crois-moi, vu l'époque dans laquelle on se trouve, le trajet aurait été très long… Il valait mieux faire le déplacement avant le saut dans le temps. »

Aziraphale regarda autour de lui. La nuit était tombée sur un paysage aride qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant. Sans conteste, ils étaient bien loin de Londres mais aussi de la chambre d'hôtel où ils avaient abandonné leurs corps. Seules leurs essences d'être supérieur (ou inférieur) pouvaient voyager dans le temps, apparemment.

« Si je comprends bien, on est resté au même endroit. On a juste changé d'époque.

– C'est ça.

– D'accord. Alors où sommes-nous ? interrogea Aziraphale.

– Bethléem, annonça fièrement Crowley.

– Bethléem ? répéta Aziraphale, abasourdi. Tu veux dire… le Bethléem où Jésus est né ?

– Il est pas encore tout à fait né, précisa Crowley, je nous ai prévu trois heures d'avance, tu vois, pour le tourisme. Mais je te souhaite quand même un joyeux Noël ! C'est anachronique mais bon, tu admettras que mon cadeau est pile dans le thème cette année !

– Indubitablement », eut la force de confirmer Aziraphale.

Et l'ange se mit à observer plus attentivement les brins d'herbe sur lesquels il était toujours assis. Son postérieur reposait en terre sainte, il en vibra de respect.

« Mais ça va aller pour toi ? demanda-t-il, subitement inquiet. On est pas en zone interdite pour un démon ?

– Tant que le moutard ne m'approche pas de trop près…

– Le « moutard » ? répéta Aziraphale, outré. On parle tout de même du fils du Tout-Puissant !

– Ouais bah ça reste un gosse. Et j'étais déjà en bas depuis longtemps quand Dieu a eu cette idée bizarre, ça ne me concerne pas.

– Idée tellement bizarre que ton patron n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la copier pour nous envoyer l'Antéchrist !

– Pas mon idée non plus si tu te rappelles bien…

– Non. Toi, tu t'es contenté de livrer le colis… »

Aziraphale se releva et épousseta son essence angélique comme si elle pouvait s'être salie. À l'évidence, il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans son corps humain.

« Comment ça se fait que tu puisses voyager dans le temps et que je ne le sache pas ?

– Tu veux dire, chercha à le faire préciser Crowley, pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant ? Ou pourquoi tu ne sais pas le faire toi-même ?

– Les deux.

– On me l'a jamais trop bien expliqué mais j'ai mes propres théories. A la base, on devait tous savoir le faire. Et puis, quand on a chuté, Dieu a dû vous brider.

– Pourquoi Dieu nous aurait-Il « bridé » ?

– Qui sait ? Ça doit faire partie de Son grand projet. »

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait quand Crowley utilisait ses propres arguments contre lui.

« Ce serait vous donner un avantage stratégique incompréhensible. Si vous pouvez voyager dans le temps et pas nous.

– Sauf qu'on a pas trop le droit de s'en servir en ce moment. Ça doit rester exceptionnel. En fait, c'est même carrément interdit…

– Explique-moi ça.

– Il se pourrait qu'au début, on l'utilisait beaucoup. Et puis, tu vois, avec tous ces incompétents qu'on a … Ça a un peu viré au fiasco.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Oh, tu sais : tu changes un événement et ça en change un autre et puis un autre. Ça créait des réactions en chaîne imprévisibles. Sans le vouloir, on annulait le travail des collègues. Sans compter les fois où on vous a involontairement rendu service… Et puis, y a eu cette fois, avec les dinosaures… On les a peut-être un peu exterminés. Sans le faire exprès, hein. Le patron était furieux. Il aimait presque autant ses dinosaures que ses chiens des enfers.

– Je croyais que les dinosaures étaient un canular.

– Un canular, oui, de Satan.

– Les Humains pensent que c'est une météorite qui a exterminé les dinosaures, crut bon de rappeler Aziraphale.

– Oui, je dois admettre que le service communication a bien rattrapé le coup. Quels gogos, ces Humains, quand même.

– Et pourquoi on est là, si c'est interdit ? On ne risque pas de faire des bêtises ? Imagine qu'on extermine, je ne sais pas, moi… les poussins ?

– Ça la foutrait mal pour la dinde de Noël...

– Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

– Pas d'inquiétude, le rassura Crowley, il suffit de respecter quelques règles de base comme : ne rien toucher, ne parler à personne, ne pas interférer. Enfin, tu vois, quoi. Tu n'as jamais regardé la série _Doctor Who_ ?»

Le regard de pure incompréhension qu'Aziraphale lui lança suffit à répondre à sa question.

« Bon, reprit Crowley qui préféra changer de sujet, on devrait y aller. On a un horaire à respecter. »

Ils entrèrent dans Bethléem et furetèrent partout dans l'indifférence générale puisqu'en tant qu'essences divines, ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des mortels. Selon le texte biblique qu'Aziraphale connaissait évidemment par cœur, l'enfant Jésus devait naître dans une étable, sa venue ayant été annoncée par une étoile.

La Nativité avait toujours été son passage biblique préféré : le cadre simple et paisible de l'étable, le sol jonché de paille, le bœuf et l'âne dans un coin comme témoins silencieux de la scène, l'enfant Jésus prenant son premier sommeil dans une mangeoire à bestiaux… Le tableau lui semblait idyllique.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu faire autrement que d'imaginer la scène : ce fayot de Gabriel avait interdit aux autres anges d'être dans les parages la nuit de la naissance divine. L'archange voulait évidemment tirer toute la couverture à lui, comme si l'Annonciation ne lui avait pas suffi. Aziraphale n'avait pu connaître les détails de l'heureux événement qu'en lisant le mémo que Gabriel leur avait fait parvenir quelques jours plus tard et dont il s'était ensuite contenté de recopier les meilleurs passages pour les coller dans _La Bible_.

Gabriel était un arriviste insupportable mais il savait écrire, Aziraphale devait bien le reconnaître.

Tout de même, Aziraphale avait gardé de cette interdiction une certaine rancœur. Pour lui, la naissance de l'enfant-Jésus était l'affaire de tous les anges qui auraient donc tous dû être présents pour l'accueillir. Ce premier affront fut vite suivi par un second, la mort de ce même Jésus, trente-trois ans plus tard. Après la Crucifixion, Aziraphale s'était parfois mis à douter du Grand Projet du Tout-Puissant et, les soirs d'ivresse, il en avait peut-être touché deux mots à Crowley.

Il ne le formulerait jamais à voix haute car il savait comment Crowley réagirait mais ce retour dans le temps que le démon lui offrait le touchait énormément. C'était comme un moyen de guérir une blessure ancienne. Encore une preuve que, quelque part, au fond du démon, se cachait un cœur bon et généreux. Sur ce sujet, Aziraphale avait la foi.

Le problème avec le plan de Crowley, c'était qu'ils ne trouvaient pas cette fichue étable. Au presque premier siècle après Jésus-Christ, les étables courraient apparemment les rues et aucune ne correspondait à la description biblique de Gabriel.

Aziraphale jetait à tout moment les yeux vers le ciel et constatait avec de plus en plus de panique l'avancée de la lune. L'enfant-Jésus était censé naître à minuit. Le temps pressait et Crowley, en considérant la mine défaite de son ange, se jura qu'il n'avait pas enfreint une des lois de Satan, organisé un voyage au Moyen-Orient et traversé deux millénaires pour qu'Aziraphale rate un spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Hors de question.

« Le mieux, c'est de demander notre chemin, proposa-t-il.

– Nous sommes invisibles, lui opposa Aziraphale avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, et je te rappelle que tu as dit qu'il ne fallait parler à personne.

– On peut emprunter un corps. Personne ne s'en apercevra. »

Justement, deux villageois somnolaient sur un banc, cuvant le vin qu'ils avaient bu à la taverne.

« Je suis un ange, je ne possède pas les Humains… »

Mais Crowley ne l'écouta pas, il préféra s'infiltrer dans l'un des deux humains à proximité. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent soudain avant de prendre une couleur jaunâtre et Aziraphale reconnut en eux la malice de son démon. Crowley fit quelques mouvements pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle enveloppe et dès qu'il se jugea prêt, il secoua sans ménagement l'autre homme qui somnolait sur le banc.

« Joseph et Marie, ça te dit quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'autre homme se contenta de lui lancer le regard éberlué de celui qui est mal réveillé.

« Il est complètement saoul, constata Crowley, il ne nous aidera pas.

– Il faut dire, aussi, que ton accent est épouvantable.

– Bah voyons ! Comme si ton araméen, à toi, n'était pas rouillé… »

Aziraphale se contenta de soupirer avant de se résigner à prendre possession de l'homme voisin de Crowley. Dès qu'il fut en place, il le fit dessaouler et Crowley en fit de même avec sa propre enveloppe.

Ils repartirent et Aziraphale arrêta le premier passant qu'ils croisèrent pour l'interroger dans un araméen d'une pureté parfaite, ce qui fit lâcher à Crowley un soupir exaspéré. Les différentes informations qu'ils purent recueillir les menèrent à une étable plus isolée qui se trouvait légèrement en dehors de la ville.

Dès qu'elle fut en vue, ils discernèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait des ouvertures et ils surent qu'ils touchaient au but.

« Je vais t'attendre ici, annonça Crowley.

– Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois être là au moment où je découvrirai mon cadeau !

– Je suis persuadé que tu me raconteras. Et, comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, ce n'est pas une zone très sûre pour un démon. Et pour ce qu'il m'intéresse, moi, ton mioche, je peux bien rester ici. »

L'idée embrunit Aziraphale mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Crowley avait raison. Il le laissa donc et poursuivit sa route tout seul. Plus il s'approchait de l'étable, plus un trouble l'envahissait. Il avait l'impression que son essence divine se renforçait à chaque pas et la peau terrestre qu'il avait empruntée se mit à irradier. Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit et qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer le divin enfant.

Tout intimidé, il pénétra silencieusement dans l'étable dont la porte était entrouverte et il distingua, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile accrochée en hauteur, deux silhouettes de dos qui se tenaient fermement enlacées.

« Excusez-moi », débuta-t-il dans son araméen parfait.

Les deux silhouettes sursautèrent, visiblement effrayées, et se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, un couple de toute évidence, et Aziraphale ne douta pas un instant de leur identité. Il se tenait devant Joseph et Marie. Bien sûr, ce fut elle qui attira d'abord son attention : il ne l'avait jamais vue jeune et elle était aussi belle qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé, portant une robe rouge surmontée d'une cape bleue et d'un voile de la même couleur qui encadrait son visage. Joseph, protecteur, la tenait entre ses bras et dévisagea Aziraphale d'un regard empli tout autant de méfiance que de respect.

Aziraphale en aurait pleuré d'émotion si la situation ne lui avait pas fait froncer les sourcils. Car Marie était silencieuse et sa robe, si elle était ample, ne recouvrait clairement pas un ventre rond. Marie ne portait pas d'enfant et la tranquillité de son visage – même si ses traits étaient tirés - certifiait qu'elle ne venait pas d'accoucher.

Aziraphale ne comprenait pas. Était-ce une farce de Crowley ou s'était-il tout bonnement trompé de date ? Pourtant, il émanait du couple en face de lui une sainteté qui ne pouvait être contrefaite.

« Êtes-vous le messager ? demanda craintivement l'homme, voyant qu'Aziraphale se taisait.

– Le messager ? » répéta platement Aziraphale.

Mais, au même instant, une puissante aura mystique le réduisit au silence. Une mélodie céleste, mélange harmonique de harpe et de trompette, s'éleva. Et, dans un halo de lumière aveuglante qui traversa le fragile toit de l'étable, un être à genoux apparut.

Le couple recula, terrorisé, et ils joignirent tous deux les mains dans un geste de foi. Aziraphale, lui, était partagé entre l'agacement et la gêne.

Franchement, l'entrée en scène de Gabriel était d'un tapageur. Il n'avait donc rien compris ? L'étable, la paille, le couple modeste… Jésus devait naître dans l'humilité, c'était ça, le message. L'apparition fanfaronne de l'archange envoyait des signaux complètement contradictoires…

La musique s'évanouit mais la lumière perdura – comme si Gabriel avait besoin d'un projecteur – et l'archange se redressa avec une lenteur calculée. Il avait sorti le grand jeu, se désespéra Aziraphale. Sa tunique, d'une blancheur éclatante et brodée de fils d'or et d'argent, flottait dans l'air tandis que ses ailes déployées et d'une taille indécente dévoilaient des plumes disposées selon un dégradé arc-en-ciel. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà trop, Gabriel arborait une longue chevelure blonde et bouclée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place dans un mouvement de tête exagéré. Évidemment, une auréole aussi gigantesque qu'éblouissante, se dressait au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gabriel de feindre la simplicité en adressant, les yeux baissés, une salutation respectueuse à son public.

Et c'est quand il releva les yeux qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul ange dans l'étable.

Aziraphale, dans sa grande naïveté, avait espéré que son déguisement humain le rendrait peut-être imperceptible à Gabriel. C'est que, en théorie, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là et il avait encore moins le droit de voyager dans le temps alors il aurait préféré rendre visite à l'enfant Jésus après le passage de Gabriel.

« Aziraphale ? interrogea immédiatement l'archange. Que fais-tu ici ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _tenue_ ?

– J'ai eu un problème technique, improvisa Aziraphale, mon corps habituel dysfonctionnait. On est en train de me le réparer. Du coup, et c'est une pure coïncidence, je me retrouve à être coincé ici, dans ce corps de secours… Et il se trouve que je me promenais dans les parages, pour digérer et, par hasard, j'ai vu de la lumière et… »

Son discours était complétement incohérent. En même temps qu'il parlait, Aziraphale se rendait bien compte que Gabriel ne le croirait jamais. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Allez, le coupa-t-il en faisant un geste de sa main libre. Hors de ma vue, maintenant ! »

Aziraphale acquiesça, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine mais il ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard pour discerner ce que tenait Gabriel dans son autre main. De là où il était, il crut voir… un panier ?

Il bondit en avant, la curiosité l'envahissant.

« C'est l'enfant ? demanda-t-il tout excité. Dans le panier ? »

Gabriel soupira, laissant voir un profond agacement sur ses traits. Il allait envoyer balader plus rudement Aziraphale quand le couple, muet jusqu'alors, intervint.

« C'est l'enfant ? » demanda à son tour Joseph tandis que Marie s'approchait prudemment du panier.

Gabriel sembla se souvenir qu'il avait un travail à faire et, après avoir toisé une dernière fois Aziraphale, il avisa la mangeoire à bestiaux où il déposa son chargement.

Aziraphale, Joseph et Marie se rapprochèrent et lancèrent à l'unisson une exclamation émerveillée lorsque le panier s'ouvrit. L'enfant, couché sur une couverture, gigotait joyeusement.

« Mais, ne put s'empêcher de demander Aziraphale tout en contemplant l'enfant miraculeux, qu'en est-il de l'Immaculée Conception ?

– La quoi ? interrogea Gabriel, ses sourcils froncés traduisant son incompréhension.

– Eh bien, poursuivit Aziraphale, la grossesse miraculeuse. Le fait que Marie tombe enceinte alors qu'elle est encore vierge parce qu'elle a été touchée par le Saint Esprit. »

Son explication lui paraissait évidente mais elle se heurta à trois visages incrédules.

« Redis-moi ça, ordonna Gabriel.

– Marie accouche d'un fils alors qu'elle est vierge, répéta Aziraphale se sentant soudainement stupide.

– C'est excellent ! s'exclama Gabriel après un moment de réflexion. Une vierge enceinte ! Excellent ! Bien meilleur que notre version !

– Et qu'est-ce que c'était, votre version ? s'enquit Aziraphale, de plus en plus perdu.

– Eh bien ça ! L'enfant apparaît miraculeusement et il est élevé par des mortels. Fin de l'histoire. Mais ton idée est bien meilleure ! Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait ?

– L'Immaculée Conception, répéta Aziraphale, mortifié.

– Immaculée Conception, redit Gabriel plusieurs fois pour le garder en tête.

– Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? » les interrompit timidement Marie en désignant l'enfant dans son panier.

Gabriel la regarda comme s'il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son existence.

« Bien sûr ! se reprit-il. Procédez. »

Gabriel ne semblait pas tout à fait à jour sur ce qu'impliquait la maternité. Il recula donc de deux pas quand Marie s'empara de l'enfant et il profita de l'occasion pour attraper Aziraphale par la manche.

« Il n'est pas un peu grand ? demanda encore Aziraphale qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'enfant qui reposait maintenant dans les bras de sa mère. Il devrait être minuscule.

– Ça fait trois mois que Dieu l'a créé.

– Trois mois ? s'insurgea Aziraphale. Et tu ne le livres que maintenant ?

– On attendait le solstice d'hiver, révéla tranquillement Gabriel, une histoire de marketing. Y a plein de fêtes païennes durant cette période mais on espère bien que la naissance du garçon prendra le pas sur toutes les autres… »

Sur ce sujet, Aziraphale pouvait témoigner que l'opération serait une réussite. Enfin, jusqu'à l'invention du Père Noël.

« Tu as d'autres idées ? demanda Gabriel, d'une voix étonnamment doucereuse. Du genre de ton « Immaculée Conception » ? C'est moi qu'on a chargé de raconter cette soirée mais, franchement, difficile de rendre un événement pareil spectaculaire. A part mon entrée en scène, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais raconter… »

Aziraphale regarda autour de lui.

« Normalement, il devrait y avoir un bœuf et un âne.

– Un bœuf et un âne, s'enthousiasma Gabriel. Pour le côté rustique ? Je vois, je vois. Ça peut faire l'affaire…

– Le bœuf, c'était parce que Joseph avait peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour le voyage alors il a pris son bœuf pour pouvoir le vendre en cas de problème. Et l'âne, c'était pour porter la Vierge Marie. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas marcher…

– Excellent ! approuva Gabriel. Très dramatique ! Tu es une vraie mine, ce soir, Aziraphale ! Heureusement que tu es passé par là ! Je te revaudrai ça, ne t'en fais pas ! Rien que ton histoire d'Immaculée Conception, ça va te valoir une promotion ! »

Là, Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Il venait du futur, il savait bien qu'il ne recevrait aucune promotion. Gabriel le prenait vraiment pour une chèvre.

Mais l'envie de raconter son histoire préférée était la plus forte.

« Et il faut placer l'Enfant-Jésus dans la mangeoire, aussi, cela remplacera le berceau. On appellera ça la « crèche ».

– La « crèche », répéta Gabriel qui avait sorti de quoi noter, pas sûr que je m'en serve de celle-là. A mon avis, ça ne prendra pas…

– Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? interrogea cependant Marie qui avait saisi des bribes de leur conversation. Vous avez dit que l'enfant s'appelait Jésus ?

– Pas du tout ! répartit Gabriel. Nous avons des tas de noms sur notre liste mais Jésus n'en fait pas partie.

– C'est joli, Jésus, commenta néanmoins Joseph.

– Ça me plaît aussi ! » avoua Marie.

Le couple se regarda, aussi émus et ravis l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient en train de devenir parents et ils admirèrent ensemble le bébé placé entre eux.

« Jésus, répétèrent-ils à l'unisson.

– Certainement pas, s'obstina Gabriel, c'est un prénom beaucoup trop commun.

– C'est vrai que le tailleur de pierres, près de chez ta mère, s'appelle aussi Jésus, se mit à douter Marie.

– Mais justement, intervint Aziraphale, c'est un enfant modeste que vous éduquerez dans le dénuement. Il lui faut un prénom simple. »

L'argument toucha sa cible. Les nouveaux parents étaient décidés.

« Jésus, minaudaient-ils en berçant l'enfant, tu t'appelleras Jésus. »

Aziraphale, devant cette joie familiale toute neuve, sentit qu'il allait pleurer.

« Je ne te comprends pas sur le prénom, grommela Gabriel. Ce sera refusé en Haut-lieu à mon avis…

– Nous verrons » sourit Aziraphale et il tourna les talons.

Il était temps de laisser la Sainte Famille tranquille mais il avait encore les yeux rouges d'émotion quand il retrouva Crowley.

« Mon cadeau était réussi, apparemment. Tu as la même tête que pour le mariage de Kate Middleton et du Prince Harry.

– William, corrigea automatiquement Aziraphale, et, mon cher, c'était un cadeau magnifique. Surprenant mais magnifique. »

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs corps d'emprunt au premier banc venu et Aziraphale profita du trajet de retour pour conter son aventure à Crowley dans les moindres détails.

« Immaculée Conception mes fesses ! ne put s'empêcher de réagir ce dernier.

– Crowley ! le reprit Aziraphale tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la partie du corps que le démon venait de mentionner. Un peu de respect !

– Du respect pour quoi ? Pour un truc qui n'existe même pas ? Vous êtes de grands mythomanes !

– Disons que nous avons légèrement arrangé la vérité. Mais, tout de même, c'est très perturbant…

– Oh ? Il t'a fallu ce soir pour réaliser que l'Immaculée Conception était une idée complètement tordue ?

– Non ! Ce n'est pas tordu ! Du tout ! C'est juste… Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de l'inventer ? Ce soir ? L'idée d'Immaculée Conception ?

– Probable…

– Sauf que c'est impossible ! L'Immaculée Conception vient du mémo de Gabriel qu'il va ensuite recopier pour le placer dans _La Bible_. J'ignorais ce qu'était l'Immaculée Conception avant de lire ce mémo !

– Ou alors, simplifia Crowley, la Nativité est ton histoire biblique préférée parce que tu en es toi-même l'auteur…

– Mais bonté divine, ça n'a pas de sens ! Je ne peux pas être le lecteur et l'auteur à la fois !

– Si, tu peux. A partir du moment où tu voyages dans le temps. Dans _Doctor Who_, c'est ce qu'ils appellent un paradoxe. »

Comme la première fois, Aziraphale garda le silence, se contentant d'adresser à son comparse un regard exaspéré.

« Quoi ? s'agaça Crowley. C'est une bonne série !

– Je suis l'auteur de la Nativité, reprit Aziraphale, soudain radieux. Tu te rends compte ?

– Je me rends compte que tu es un mythomane, glissa Crowley. Et que Gabriel t'a volé tout le mérite ! Il est gonflé, celui-là ! Il aurait pu rendre à César… Si j'avais su, j'en aurais touché un mot à Jésus quand je l'ai tenté dans le désert !

– C'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche, même. J'ai vu une famille se créer, ce soir, et c'est ça le plus important. Et c'est grâce à toi, Crowley. Vraiment, je te remercie.

– C'était pas grand-chose, murmura Crowley qui était toujours gêné qu'on puisse lui faire des compliments.

– Mais attends ! réalisa tout-à-coup Aziraphale. C'est vraiment grâce à toi, en fait !

– Oui, tu viens de le dire…

– Non ! Je te parle de l'Immaculée Conception, c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené dans le passé, je n'aurais jamais rien dit à Gabriel !

– Ouais, constata Crowley, tu comprends pourquoi Satan nous a interdit de voyager dans le temps ? J'ai encore foutu la merde. Pourvu qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. »

En réalité, Crowley ne regrettait rien du tout. Son ange était ravi, exalté, heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. En plus, quelle importance s'il était le responsable indirect d'un des passages les plus célèbres de la Bible ? Il avait déjà largement rattrapé le coup en inventant le Père Noël. Comment rendre une fête chrétienne complètement commerciale ? Belzébuth lui avait promis une promotion après ce coup-là même s'il n'en avait jamais vu la couleur.

« Quand nous serons rentrés à la librairie, promit Aziraphale, je te préparerai un bon dîner de Noël et je t'offrirai mon cadeau. Il n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que le tien, c'est sûr, mais il devrait te plaire…

– Tu m'offres un livre tous les ans, rappela Crowley. Franchement, j'ai une tête à lire des bouquins ?

– Je suis sûr que celui de cette année te plaira.

– En fait, osa Crowley, j'espérais qu'on fasse un petit détour avant de rentrer…

– Un petit détour ? Dans le temps, tu veux dire ?

– Juillet 1986 pour être précis. Tu pourrais m'accompagner, ce serait ton cadeau pour moi !

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si important, en 1986 ?

– Freddie Mercury donne ses derniers concerts avec Queen.

– Freddie qui ?

– Freddie Mercury, tu sais bien : le type que j'écoute en boucle dans ma voiture !

– Oh ? Le type qui hurle, tu veux dire ? Hors de question que j'aille le voir en concert !

– Allez, quoi ! Je t'ai offert Jésus-Christ, tu peux bien m'offrir Freddie Mercury !

– Je ne comprends même pas comment ces deux noms peuvent se retrouver dans la même phrase ! »

En termes de musique, Aziraphale s'était arrêté aux compositeurs classiques mais comment aurait-il pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Crowley après le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire ?

Il se retrouva donc en 1986, dans la fosse d'un stade, étouffé par la chaleur estivale, les tympans agressés par une musique infernale, à battre des mains pour être poli tout en supportant les odeurs de transpiration des gens tout autour de lui. Et le chanteur sur scène... un vrai possédé ! Mais Crowley était surexcité et semblait tellement content d'être là que cela rattrapait tous les autres désagréments. Il se pourrait même qu'Aziraphale ait fini par trouver, dans ce rock diabolique et assourdissant qu'on lui imposait, une ou deux chansons acceptables.

Un miracle de Noël, en quelque sorte.

**~/~/~**

Fin

**~/~/~**

Voilà ! **AttilatheMyu**, j'espère que cet OS de Noël t'aura plu et, à vous aussi, lecteurs qui avez lu jusqu'ici.

J'ai essayé de respecter tes préférences et j'ai vu que tu aimais **les voyages dans le temps**… Bon, évidemment, au départ je suis partie sur des fandoms plus en rapport avec le sujet comme _Doctor Who_ ou _Avengers_ mais j'avais aussi envie d'écrire sur Noël donc, bon, cette idée (loufoque) s'est imposée.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce fandom donc je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Je n'ai pas lu le livre _Good Omens _(sauf le début que j'ai pu consulter sur internet, pour m'imprégner), je n'ai vu que la série. Dans celle-ci, Crowley arrête le temps plusieurs fois, ce que ne semble pas savoir faire Aziraphale. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu larguée sur ce qu'ils sont capables de faire ou pas. Par exemple, ils n'ont pas l'air de pourvoir apparaître où ils veulent puisque Crowley est obligé de prendre sa voiture pour se rendre à Tadfield…

Donc, je suis partie du principe que Crowley pouvait voyager dans le temps et le fait que le personnage soit joué par David Tennant, ça ajoutait évidemment de l'intérêt à la chose ! ^^

Ensuite, il faut avouer que je suis athée donc mes connaissances religieuses sont limitées… Ce qui explique que cet OS repose sur **une énorme erreur** que vous aurez repérée ou pas. **L'Immaculée Conception**, ce n'est absolument pas le fait que Marie soit enceinte alors qu'elle est vierge. En fait, c'est l'idée qu'elle est née sans péché, ce qui explique qu'elle puisse ensuite enfanter le Christ. Vous le saviez, vous ? Bah, pas moi. Évidemment, je me suis aperçue de ça au moment où Aziraphale explique le concept à Gabriel parce que je suis allée faire un tour sur Wikipédia… C'était un peu tard pour rétropédaler et ça remettait en cause mon titre qui a motivé tout le reste de l'histoire (je n'avais que le titre au départ). Et donc, le fait que Marie soit vierge et enceinte, c'est la « Naissance virginale », ce qui sonnait moins bien, hein.

Voilà, pour le reste, j'ai essayé de respecter le modèle biblique sauf que l'étable est en centre-ville à priori, mais je trouvais ça étrange.

Donc :

\- L'**araméen** est la langue courante de la région à l'époque, l'hébreu était réservé au domaine religieux.

\- On n'est pas du tout sûr de **la date de naissance de Jésus** mais le 25 décembre a été choisi parce que ça correspondait à des fêtes païennes liées au solstice d'hiver que Noël a progressivement supplantées.

\- En théorie, Joseph et Marie sont à **Bethléem** parce que Joseph doit être recensé. Il emmène Marie avec lui car elle va bientôt accoucher et qu'il veut être présent pour la naissance. Ils se retrouvent dans une **étable** car toutes les auberges des environs sont pleines.

\- Au départ, le mot « **crèche** » désigne la mangeoire pour les animaux. N'ayant pas de berceau, Marie place en effet Jésus dans une mangeoire ou « crèche ». Ce qui explique la tradition de la crèche de Noël mais aussi de la crèche où on accueille les enfants.

**\- Jésus** était un des prénoms masculins les plus couramment donnés au moment de sa naissance.

\- L'expression « **il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César** » est une expression biblique qui est dite pour la première fois par... Jésus (ou peut-être Crowley ?).

Et si on me proposait de retourner en 1986 pour assister à un concert de Queen avec Freddie Mercury, je dirai oui sans hésiter ! Comme tout le monde, non ? Quel veinard, cet Aziraphale !

(Mais bon, je me contenterai de vos reviews, je suis pas difficile ! ^^)

Joyeux Noël !


End file.
